nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission: Juuzou The Guide
Date: 2/20/16 SarcasmTheSickness *Juuzou was running late for his first job, but he didnt really have much of a good work ethic. He looked at his watch and seen the time was quite late. He was about 10 minutes late and hoped he didnt miss anything. Even so he was only walking but he was about there anyway so really there was no point. Juuzou had black curly hair that swayed to one side, he wore his black beanie on his head, his blue unzipped jacket, black undershirt, black shorts, and light blue slippers. People usually thought Juuzou was weird because of his skeleton face, which in terms was actually quite handsome for a kid. Anyway he didnt really act like a shinobi or at least isn't what people picture when they picture a shinobi.* (Juuzou): "Man.. I'm late. But even worse I didn't want to do this job. Oh well, at least it's something easy." *He said making his way to the front of the village. The hidden grass village was quite an amazing place, well the weather was anyway. With so many tree's around the village it usually had a fresh breather for everyone, and also many animals. Some places even had mushroom's which were a bit perfect and nice places all-in-all. Once he arrived to the front of the village gate there he met his client. His client was female, she looked about in her early 20's and seemed to be quite the drinker. That was only apparent by the two flask around both sides of her waist. This client seemed to be from the hidden leaf. He shrugged once again and walked up to them* (Juuzou): "Hello, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Juuzou Yuki, and I'll be your escort today." *The lady didn't say anything to him, he stuck out his hand and the lady shook it but that was about it.* (Juuzou): <"She's probably mad about me being late."> "Well shall we get on with our tour?" *The lady had nodded, waiting for Juuzou to begin walking.* *Juuzou had led the woman to several places. One was the villages hotspring, they saw this old man who was trying to peep on the young girls but messed up and they caught him almost instantly. Juuzou only shook his head* (Juuzou): "So close, but no cigar." *He looked back to the Lady Shinobi, she didnt find what happened very funny or interesting. He shrugged and began to head back over towards the training grounds watching some genin having their own little sparring match. The woman and Juuzou watched both of the Genin throwing shuriken's at each other and one of them knocked off and began to head towards the woman, she didn't do anything but Juuzou grabbed a quick kunai and knocked the shuriken into the air and caught it in his hand. He then placed the shuriken into the ground and placed his kunai back into his kunai pouch. (Juuzou): "Hey you two, be careful." (Both Genin): "We're sorry!" *They both had bowed like they should have and then went back to sparring hand-to-hand. Juuzou began to grow a bit hungry and looked over to the Lady Shinobi* (Juuzou): "Hey so do you want to get something to eat?" *She didn't say anything but nodded to him* *Juuzou lead the way of course going around the village pointing to the main market street* (Juuzou): "This place is the market street. This is where you know all the little stands are to sell you something, sometimes it's good sometimes it's not. Oh but this place does have great food, why dont we get something to eat, huh?" *Juuzou stared at the lady, who only gave him a nod.* (Juuzou): <"She's surely not much of a talker."> *Juuzou swallowed down a bit, nervously. He walked over to the stand that sold Dango and different varity's of tea.* (Shop Owner): "What can I do for ya?" *Juuzou had leaned over the stand and looked for what he wanted* (Juuzou): I'll take your medium dango rainbow, one fury red cup of tea. And.." *Juuzou had looked back towards the woman* (Juuzou): "So what do you want?" *The woman still said nothing but simply pointed to the fact she wanted the same thing. Juuzou nodded and looked back towards the shop owner* (Juuzou): "Make that two will you?" *The shop keeper was happy to do just that and in the timespan of about 5 minutes, he had both of their orders and handed it to them and went back towards the kitchen. Juuzou had placed the money on the counter and left, he didn't really count it. He knew it was enough or it was possibly too much. Regardless Juuzou and the woman had went away from the main markets and went towards one of the tallest buildings in the village.* (Juuzou): "Trust me, you'll enjoy this." *He said as he started to walk up towards the building. Questionally, she followed and ended up with him on the largest building, the view up there was almost breath taking. It had a view of the entire village, could really feel the wind that blew on their faces gently and it was also a convient place for them to have their little lunch. Juuzou had sat on the floor and began to eat away at his dango while the lady herself began to drink the fury red tea.* (Juuzou): "Oh wait! It's a bit spicy." *He said warning her a bit to late as the drink had already went down her throat. The woman's face was as blank as ever. She looked over towards Juuzou tilting her head a bit, which only caused him to sigh. He gave a bit of a smirk though somehow actually enjoying this moment and went back to eating and drinking. After about a good 5 minutes of eating and drinking and awkwardly trying to make conversation they were finished and wrapped up with their stuff.* (Juuzou): "Umm, mind handing me your items? I'll throw them away." *He said and she did as he said handing them to him and they both ended up heading off of the building. Juuzou had left only for a second and that was to throw away the trash. But once he turned around and heading back to her, some masked punk ran up to her, grabbing her purse and running off.* (Lady Shinobi): "No!" *That was the first time today Juuzou had heard her speak and it was enough to know that meant the purse was important to her and had something in it that she really wanted back.* (Juuzou): "Don't worry I'll get it back." *He said in a heroic like moment and rushed over going to trail the punk. The shinobi woman held her hands together and said in a soft voice* (Lady Shinobi): "Please... be careful." (Juuzou): <"Jeez... since when did I become the heroic type?"> ''*Juuzou really started to get into this mission, he was usually the lazy type but to have someone depend on him gave him a bit more motivation to stop this guy. He grabbed two shuriken and threw them towards the masked punk, he of course dodged them easily and looked back a bit. The masked punk was running towards the Market Place and started to push down other people's stands trying to slow down Juuzou. It wasn't going to be that easy to slow down Juuzou though, he stepped on one of the stands then used some of his own charka to move towards his feet and jumped high into the air. He used his charka in order to give himself more air and grabbed two more shuriken's. He then started to throw them towards the masked punk and grabbed one of his kunai and threw the kunai in order to hit the shuriken that was falling behind to change it's course. It bounced off a metal bowl luckily and once it did, it's speed increased and pierced into the masked punk's leg.* ''(Juuzou): "Target hit." *Juuzou grinned a bit while the first shuriken he threw finally hit as well slicing the punk's hand in order to make him drop the purse. The masked punk knew it clearly wasn't worth it and kept running again even after dropping the purse. Juuzou walked over to the purse and grabbed it looking up seeing the punk did running.* (Juuzou): "Well I was asked to get back her purse not spend all day going after a idiot." *Juuzou looked down once more seeing the mask the punk was wearing. He looked at it and tilted his head, the mask was actually quite interesting. It was black and had 'x' marks on the eyes and a large line across it indicating a smile. Juuzou picked up the mask and looked at it, he then simply tied it on the side of his pants* (Juuzou): "Think I'll keep this." *Juuzou had went back to the lady shinobi and handed her back her purse. The lady then hugged him tightly* (Lady Shinobi): "Thank you, thank you so much!" *Juuzou wasn't really sure what to do in this moment but simply hugged her back* (Juuzou): "No need to thank me, you clearly wanted it very much so I figured as your escort I should have make sure your time here is good." *The lady nodded and smiled to him* (Lady Shinobi): "And it was. But it's about time for me to leave so do you mind escorting me one more time?" *Juuzou had nodded and smiled a bit as well. He began to walk with the Lady Shinobi and began heading back to the main gate that leads to the village. After the short walk to the gate the lady and Juuzou looked at each other and she gave him one more hug* (Lady Shinobi): "Thank you again, Juuzou Yuki. I'll never forget today." *She then started to leave looking back only once more waving off to him.. Once she was out of sight Juuzou sighed to himself deeply* (Juuzou): "Man.. this was suppose to be a easy mission.. but I ended up doing a lot more work then I thought." *He began to turn around and placed his hands back into his jacket pockets* (Juuzou): "At any case I should go ahead and turn this mission in. Then maybe I'll get some sleep." *Juuzou began to head back into the village in order to turn this mission in and finally go home and get some rest*